


What Happens in Vegas

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, sorry - Freeform, tags would spoil things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 4 of Chris and Ashley's life together. Jessica calls Ashley and wants her to go on an impromptu weekend vacation. Read to find out why and where they are going on such short notice...
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What Happens in Vegas

A week had passed since Ashley’s mom had walked out of her life, hopefully for good. Her and Chris were cuddled up on the couch watching TV when her phone rang and it was a FaceTime from Jessica. Ashley motioned for Chris to pause the show as she hit the accept button.

“Ash! Are you alone?”

“Chris is here. We were just watching Big Little Lies, have you caught up on it?”

Jessica shook her head, “I kinda just need to talk to you...alone.”

Ashley stood up and walked out to the balcony of their apartment, “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you want to come on a weekend trip with me.”

Ashley looked confused, she noticed Jessica looked disheveled. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Had she been crying?

“When were you thinking?”

“This weekend.”

Ashley’s eyes widened, “ _ This _ weekend? You know it’s Thursday, right?”

“Matt said the same thing,” Jessica mumbled.

“So Matt is coming too?”

“Yeah. It’s been awhile since we did things all together. Tiny needs her sparkle bitches.”

Ashley laughed at the use of their old nickname from high school, “When you put it that way, I can’t say no. Is Matt on board?”

“Yeah. We leave tomorrow afternoon.”

Ashley sighed, “I’ll be ready.”

When Ashley hung up, she walked back inside and Chris looked up at her, “What did she want?”

“She wants me and Matt to go on a weekend trip with her.”

“When?”

“This weekend. I gotta go pack,” Ashley started toward the bedroom and Chris got up and followed her.

“You’re just gonna drop everything and go?”

“It’s complicated. She seemed upset.”

Chris was confused, “I don’t understand why that means you have to go to- where are you going?”

“She didn’t say. You would do the exact same thing for Josh. I’m sorry to leave you, but this is just something that's important to me.”

Chris walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, “It’s ok, Ash. Just promise to stay safe, ok?”

Ashley nodded, “I will.”

The next morning, Jessica texted Ashley to come down to the car, so she grabbed her bag and sent Chris a text letting her know she was leaving. When she got there, Mike was also in the car and she was very confused so she got in the backseat and peered into the passenger seat.

“I thought it was just gonna be the tiny and the sparkle bitches, no offense Mike.”

Mike looked incredulous, “Did you just say sparkle bitches?”

Jessica ignored him and responded, “There’s a reason he’s here, but I wanted to wait until we were all here to explain.”

Ashley sat back and put on her seatbelt, “Ok then, let’s go.”

Mike pulled out of her apartment complex and over to the duplex where Matt lived. As he came out of the front door, he made the same face Ashley had upon seeing Mike. He got in the car and looked over at Ashley and then at Jessica.

“So what was the emergency that required this last minute trip?” Matt asked.

Ashley followed that with, “And where are we going?” 

“Vegas!” Jessica said, looking back at them.

“ _ Vegas? _ ” Matt and Ashley said in unison.

Jessica nodded and Matt laughed, “Is that why Mike is here? You two eloping?”

When neither of them responded, Ashley asked, “You’re actually taking us to Vegas so you can get married?”

Mike looked over at Jessica, “Do they not know?”

“Know what?”

She bit her lip, “I’m kinda…”

“Pregnant,” Ashley sighed before chuckling, “No wonder your boobs looked great in those dresses.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, “I told my mom and she went off on me and told me I better marry that boy or I’m a disgrace to the family. What better way than Vegas?”

“Mike? What do you think of this?” Matt asked.

“I’m excited,” Mike replied, “A bit overwhelmed. It has been a long 24 hours.”

Ashley nodded, “I can imagine. Well, let’s get you guys married.”

They started the road trip to Vegas, listening to music and singing along, loudly.

“So are you going to explain the sparkle bitches thing?” Mike asked.

In response, Jessica turned up the music louder and the 3 of them belted along to One Direction. Mike sighed and started to sing along.

When they pulled up on the Vegas strip, the sun was going down and the lights were coming on. Jessica got really quiet and Matt was the first to notice.

He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it, “Are you doing ok, Jess?”

She shook her head and put her face in her hands, “This is not how I expected things to go. I always pictured a beautiful wedding with you guys at my side and then kids that could grow up with yours.”

“You can still have the wedding of your dreams someday, you’ll just have a little addition to your wedding party.”

Mike put his hand on Jessica’s leg, “I promise there will be a real wedding, not just a Vegas one.”

The group pulled up to the hotel and filed inside. Mike and Jess got a room and to save money, Matt and Ashley got a room. They went up to their respective rooms, but soon, Jessica came knocking on Ashley’s room.

“I need your help,” she said, frantically walking into the room.

Matt sat up on his bed and turned his attention to her, “With what?”

“Well, I was telling Mike how I wanted this day to be a little more special than just an obligatory ‘I got knocked up so I quickly got married so nobody would think I’m a whore’ wedding.”

Ashley nodded along, hesitantly, “Are you looking for ideas?”

“Please.”

The three of them sat there thinking for a second until Matt came up with an idea, “Vows?”

Jessica’s face lit up, “Yes! Perfect!”

She pulled out her phone and texted the idea to Mike.

“Ok, he’s down, but first things first, what do I write in my vows?”

Ashley laughed and Matt shook his head, “I think that’s something you need to do on your own.”

Jess sighed, “Please? I might need Ashley’s poetic skills.”

“Sure,” Ashley shrugged, “Can’t promise I’ll be able to help.”

The next 2 hours, Jessica and Mike spent writing out their vows in their respective rooms. It was getting later so they decided that what they had would have to suffice and so Jess went to get changed into her “wedding dress” and they met outside.

Ashley noticed Jessica had put on a dress that looked oddly familiar. It was a short white dress with little bedazzled jewels all the top.

“Is that your homecoming dress?”

Jessica looked at Mike smiling, “See, I knew they’d notice. This was the most iconic look I wore to a school dance, which happened to be-”

“-the first time you went with me,” Mike finished her sentence.

Matt mockingly awed, “Highschool sweethearts getting hitched in a Vegas chapel. How lovely.”

Once they obtained their wedding license, they headed to the church and paid for their ceremony and waited for it to begin. Mike and Ashley stood up front as Matt walked Jessica down the aisle, she was already crying.

When they reached the front, Matt put his hands on Jess’ shoulders and they took a deep breath together to calm her nerves. She wiped away the tears from her face and looked at Mike.

The ceremony began with the officiant talking and then it was time for the vows.

“We wrote our own,” they explained.

“Oh, that’s no problem. Mike, why don’t you start us off.”

Mike pulled up the vows on his phone and cleared his throat, “Jessica Prudence Riley.”

Jessica sighed and Ashley tried her best to not bust out laughing at Jess’ middle name.

“When I met you, I honestly didn’t think I’d be up here. I have been told that in high school I was a tool.”

“He was,” Matt mumbled and Ashley nudged him to stop.

“I wasn’t the type to stay in a relationship longer than a few months, but when I met you, something just switched in my brain. I became a nicer person, and I cared about you a lot more than I had with anyone else. But being an adult and trying to figure out what we wanted out of life grew us apart. It was in that year that we separated that I was like, ‘fuck, I like  _ really _ love her’. I missed your laugh. I missed singing along to One Direction in the car. I missed how happy you made me. Love had always been a word I said to convince girls to sleep with me, but you showed me what I meant to actually feel it. I knew when we got back together that this was it, I had bought you this.”

Mike reached into his pocket and produced a ring box and opened it up. Jessica gasped, covering her mouth, “Every time I planned to give it to you, something would come up. I carried this around with me, waiting for the ‘perfect time’. Now our little life gave me the perfect time. I love you Jess, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He slid the ring onto her finger and lightly touched her stomach, “and with our growing little family.”

“Michael Mitchel Munroe. I was a nerdy cheerleader when I first formed a crush on you. I faked that I was super confident about myself, and I had my share of guys who only wanted me for the persona I gave off. Or my ass. Sometimes both. It felt like a fairytale to have the hottest guy in school even look in my direction. When we started dating, I fantasized about this day- well not this day, but us getting married- you know what I mean.”

She was getting nervous, so Ashley whispered, “Take your time.”

Jess nodded in response, “That insecure part of me didn’t think I was good enough for you to settle down with. I always thought one day I would wake up and you would find someone who was better than me, because just look at you, you could get  _ any _ girl you wanted.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“I was  _ terrified _ to tell you about the baby and have you take off, but hearing you say all that- I just,” she choked up and had a few tears come down her face, “I love you so much. Thank you for being my fairytale come true.”

Ashley found herself getting emotional. In a few months it would be her time to tell Chris how much she loved him. Her turn to make everyone emotional with her vows. It was becoming real.

“I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

The two of them kissed while Ashley and Matt clapped. The next few days were filled with gambling and enjoying the quality time with Jessica and Matt. The countdown began to her wedding. 4 months and 5 days and it couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of the story :)


End file.
